


Jaylex Untitled

by avuck, MHGeek



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avuck/pseuds/avuck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHGeek/pseuds/MHGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is serious</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaylex Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> good luck

it was a windy day. hte wind blew the froce of soemone blowwin on hteyre hothot soup. suddedenly there was eek!!!! it was luod like wehen soeonone burnts the hand on hothot soup. j waz cryin in parkin loot of mossweed. the tears felll feorm everey orriface. aleaxe herd him in hte forest nd trned to the oprator and said “brb i gotta go fast”. he ran with his legs reall quicckie to where bb j was but a tear. aleaxe wuz like “bb wahts rong” then j was like “SCREAM”. aleaxe could se ghtat his hair 2was wet wit hthe tears from his mouth.

“j bruh why u be cryn i cannt kelp u if u do not tail me” aleaxe rippled.

“”npppo you wouldnt understand’

“i wood though” aleaxe sead “if u tail me ur seccret ill tail u mine”

js face smalled while h ponderedde wat thes bay saad.

“i hve got a seacret for youuuuuu” aleaxe sing songed “i am not rlly human!!!!!!!!”

“ohmg my god you are edddieword culliken i knoew it.” j pumped his fist with a bulllloon opumper.

“nnnnnnnnnno j bay-b that is not me” aleaxe sighed “i thoughted it was quite obiviouses” he lowed his voice and whipered “i am merman”

“WAT”

“bb im sorry i did not tail you before but i am merman i do not have legs”

n j looked down to sse that yes in fact itwas tru there were nono walk limbs on aleaxes boody.

“nowwww u lknwo i am not of the human people. i live in hte osean.” and aleaxe loooked around n there was an oSean hwere he was standin on his notnot-legas. A tuna fish sandwhitch swimmie swam by them, wavving w its sponge tentacular. glub. aleaxe waved back before hi5ing it bcuz fish luv hi5s.


End file.
